Semiconductor chips such as processor chips are housed in chip packages, which are subsequently attached to circuit boards in the manufacture of a number of electronic devices. These devices, include personal computers, handheld computers, mobile telephones, and other numerous information processing devices. One common configuration of input/output connections between chip packages and adjacent circuit boards includes grid array connection structures. Examples of such connection structures include land grid array structures and ball grid array structures.
There are a number of design concerns that are taken into account when forming grid arrays. High mechanical strength and reliability of the grid array connections are desirable. Some devices, for example mobile telephones, are frequently subject to high shock if a user drops their telephone. Other design concerns include ease of manufacturability, and low manufacturing cost.